callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SCAR-H
Recent Changes MasterDC added a Weapon Attachment Tips section that I removed from the page. He basically described how to use each weapon attachement, regardless of whether or not this had anything to do with the SCAR-H. It really lowered the standard of quality of the article in general, and the information he provided can be found in any of the weapon attachment or perk articles. Just and FYI --RonGizzie 15:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Darn... I really worked on that... sorry guys. Guess 2 hours is too much, huh? MasterDC 13:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Master DC Its alright. Its the thought that counts. Mobilized 01:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tips? I was thinking is it advisabole to use the Scar with both FMJ and Stoping Power? :The scar-h is a powerful weapon to use, but remember that although it says FMJ increases damage, it only decreases the amount of damage lost when firing through a wall at an enemy. if you can work your way around the ironsights well enough, you could forgo maybe an ACOG, thermal or more close-range holographic sight for the sake of extra bullet damage when penetrating walls. but that's your call. no real weapon is the most powerful, weapons are balanced so that basically every weapon can become your "most powerful weapon", after understanding each's weapon's capabilities well enough. --TNT LotLP 08:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :To be fair, you can base the most powerful weapon claim on Damage per second, but this does not take into account accuracy, which is in the right hands is important. As for using FMJ with the SCAR, I used until i got the Extended Mags unlocked, along with a Holographic Sight. The main issue with this is the shortage of ammo, which gets pretty desperate, even when being averagely accurate, after about 5-7 kills. Again, you can consider that you may run into camoflagueless Scar-H's dropped by players you have killed, allowing you to pick up ammo. Anyway, thats the beauty of this game, you do it how you want and work out what works best for you. --The-Dreamcaster 13:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty much what I wanted to say, but damage per second is purely damage, accuracy, recoil, clip size, ammo (which is an issue for the scar) is unique among all guns. If I just went for dps, I would probably use the L86, but that gun has too much recoil for long range, and the time to get into ads is just too damn long, even with sleight of hand pro. but, every gun is used in a different way by everyone. --TNT LotLP 14:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I think that the scar is the perfect example of tradeoffs in modern warfare 2. with the holographic, you can have an easier time sighting targets, while the extended mags allow you to continue firing on target without having to reload 2/3 of what you are used to on an assault rifle (plus, scavenger is a must on the scar) :What do you mean by "tradeoff"? The same applies to nearly every weapon. --Scottie theNerd 03:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. One of the few examples in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 of a balanced weapon. Moozipan Cheese 15:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The SCAR-H? Balanced? NO WAY. Anyway, as the Iron sights are incredibly good, so using extended mags/FMJ is better than using a sight. 15:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::personally, I would use a noob tube or a shotgun attachment for tight situations. I wouldn't bling this gun either. Its good as is if you know how to use it. Mobilized 01:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::This is just my opinion but i would NEVER bling the SCAR-H unless i was using extended magazines due to the low ammo reserves. 13:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) battle rifle? I know the FAL is a battle rifle, but is the SCAR really a battle rifle? Most unscoped (no optical scopes, when compared to snipers) 7.62*51 NATO rifles are battle rifles, I mean. the AR part of SCAR does mean Assault Rifle. TNT LotLP 07:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :There is no specific rule on what is considered a battle rifle. The "full-sized rifle cartridge" rule is the most popularly invoked, but I'd argue that the SCAR has more in common with assault rifles than traditionally-classified battle rifles like the M14 and FAL. --Scottie theNerd 07:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it says that the scar-h is a battle rifle, on that page. Interesting timing. well, sure, nevermind it then. TNT LotLP 08:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The SCAR-Heavy is a battle rifle, no two ways about it. Imrlybord7 09:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I understand that NOW. but that does make me thing that SCAR is kind of a misnomer. TNT LotLP 09:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Then it wouldn't be SCAR-H. but SCBR-H. I guess when it was being planned as an assault rifle but was then changed a battle rifle. :There's also a SCAR-L which fires the non-battle rifle round. Probably why, because I think assault rifle can encompass battle rifles, but not the other way around. Icepacks 02:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well,I used to play with SCAR but i got bored of it!!!Now, i use FAMAS!!!!!! That's not even the FAMAS version used in the game..... also, sign your comments, we don't care, and the FAMAS is more useful in some situations while the SCAR is more useful in other. I don't believe it is better/worse than most other weapons. TNT LotLP 01:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) the SCAR-Light(SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Light) is an assault rifle, the SCAR-Heavy is a battle rifle. Assault rifle denotes a selective fire weapon firing a light rifle cartridge(here the 5.56x45mm NATO but the Soviet 5.45 or 7.62x39mm are also relatively common) , while a Battle rifle fires a full power cartridge (here the 7.62x51mm NATO and few others have been used to my knowledge). Agent Tasmania 11:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Agent Tasmania is very correct. Did you notice that the wallpaper on the multiplayer screen the guy is holding a SCAR-L. Note the STANAG mag... Just pointing it out.P2YF USAF 12:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry,but i think that that is an ACR, due to the PMAG styling, and also the handguard is the ACR's, as are the sights and the stock HeatedPete 18:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You're supposed to sign your posts, also, we already came to that conclusion, and yes, I know. I think we have all seen that wallpaper. a lot. TNT LotLP 12:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) silencer Article says:"When used with a silencer, the recoil is worsened as the sights jump sideways, making long range shooting difficult." Any scar users can confirm this? Finlandomg 18:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. And it's f*cking annoying. Moves it left and right as well as up a bit -StB 19:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I Dont think there is any appreciable difference when silenced, easy enough to test though, just shoot at one of those non breakable windows on highrise and compare. I can't see any difference. 21:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same here.~~PFC Soap {C} {C}Can anyone conirm this??? And not the 1st time I've heard this either. I've done accuracy testing with all 140 rounds that come with it into a head-sized target, they were about the same. Like 80% of it hit the head, there are some random bullets. I also tested at a range (terminal, A flag near the burger town near C flag) and the silenced SCAR did not decrease accuracy. No, silenced or non silenced is almost the same. Codfan 05:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Scar vs tar-21 So now I know scar has terrible recoil with the silencer, so silenced tar is better than silenced scar. Um, wrong! The SCAR-H has really low recoil. Besides, who would use it with a silencer, anyway?- BURNBAG 83!! 09:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) {C}Is there any other facts that determines which one is better? Finlandomg 08:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) {C}SCAR VS TAR-21 Recoil (Silenced SCAR-H VS TAR-21) The SCAR-H with a Silencer definately has a lower recoil, but it really comes to the crunch when you're at long range. I find at long ranges where even holding down the trigger for a couple of seconds can get you off target; treating the SCAR-H as an FAL will suffice. In terms of medium to short range, it has a much lower recoil and you're generally in control of the weapon a lot more; regardless of your experience at using the SCAR-H in general. The TAR-21 with a Silencer however, can still overwhelm inexperienced players with the recoil -- letalone at long/medium range. However, it does give you the added benefit of not necessarily having to have scavanger on the TAR 21, because of the SCAR's small magazine size. If ironsights are a concern, the SCAR's ironsight is genius, it's very clear and very precise. Although with the TAR-21, it might take some practise to get used to it (especially if you prefer the SCAR, and use it a LOT). It might be worth mentioning in SnD on Karachi in the dark corridor near Bomb B, repeatedly ADSing may scare people spectating you. Bottom line is, if you're looking for better recoil - go with the SCAR. If you're looking for better Bullet DPS output, Magazine Size and better CQC capability, the TAR-21 is waiting for you. Although mostly opinion, I consider TAR-21 to be superior as it has the highest damage output for assault rifles. Although I've mastered the SCAR (around 25,000 kills, an estimated source, I sure as hell went at least 20,000), I find the TAR-21 superior. It shares the high damage of a TAR while it boasts the recoil of an ACR. The thing is that even though the SCAR can do both of these tasks, it cannot do both perfectly. An ACR will beat a SCAR at long range, a TAR will beat the SCAR at close quarters fighting. The TAR-21 also boasts a larger magazine size and more ammo. I basically requoted what the guy up there said. But you should've included an ACR in the comparison. Codfan 05:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Codfan Also, the TAR has crappy accuracy so I'd go for the SCAR. But there are also other assault rifles to use if you can't decide between the two. Mobilized 01:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) FN SCAR One of the discriptions for the picutures says FN SCAR what does FN stand for sorry to bother you all-BraveheartA7X It stands for something along the lines of Fabriuqe Nationale. And its the company that makes the SCAR. Slowrider7 02:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-BraveheartA7X :Thanks for pointing that "FN" out. I got rid of it. Darkman 4 02:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) SCAR-H Attachments. I was wondering if an ACOG scope and a gernade launcher were good attachments for the SCAR-H. If not what is? :Just keep in mind that the ACOG increases a weapon's recoil. Darkman 4 02:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think the ironsights are so incredibly clear, I can use it better than the slightly obstructive acog scope with less peripheral view. Personally, I have found that it works really well with either a heartbeat sensor or a grenade launcher, since the silencer/optics are never really usefull to me. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks I'll try it out. : :Personally, I would put the noob tube on no matter what and the acog should be used to get more precise long range aiming. I really like the SCAR with both of those at the same time so I would say they're some of the best attachments for the SCAR. Mobilized 01:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) SCAR-H vs. FAMAS My friend has a FAMAS and I havent gotto play him yet. I was just wondering if the SCAR-H is as good or better then the FAMAS. No weapon is "better" or "worse" than another. It's all down to personal skill and preference. 14:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) And, of course, the situation. Most anybody can take down a target at range better with a FAMAS than an MP5K, for instance. That said, the SCAR-H is "better" (more like, more suitable) at close range due to it being full auto rather than burst fire. It all tends to come down to perk usage, skill, preference, and the situation/type of combat you're expecting, depending on the map and where you'll venture. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Recoil The article says that the SCAR has low recoil, but I remember using it with the ACOG and the recoil was horrible. I haven't used it much, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure the recoil's not that good. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 02:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The ACOG amplifies recoil, especially in the SCAR's case. So that doesn't qualify as base recoil Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats it. Normally (real life and ingame) it has VERY low recoil. 13:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No, in game it has low (not very) recoil. and in real life? The 7.62 NATO is killer. see what I mean? I wouldn't want to fire that full auto. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) So we're basing stats off of the game, not real life, right? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, gamestats. That was just to prove it doesn't have low recoil in real life to dolten. But yeah, it's recoil in-game is pretty low, without ACOG/Thermal scope attachments. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i hate the scars iron sights Squeezesoap 04:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC)squeezesoap cool story bro. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Whats the green thing on the magazine? What does it do? --Letlev (Talk) 09:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A little piece of cloth -- I believe it is so it can be removed from bags with ammunition with greater ease, or something like that. Not 100% though. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i think it's the STANAG thing or something. Eh, I think it's a Magpul, STANAG is a munitions standard for magazines. Like the 5.56 magazines, it's not some kind of magic that a G36 can fit a magazine from an M4. it's made like that. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ok, i just saw the stanag thing on PIMPmyGun, so i did not know the difference. I agree with LOTLP, it looks like a Magpul. Maj. Douglas Dunn 06:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) In real life, that thing I think is supposed to represent a cloth thing made by magpul to allow magazines to come out quicker and inserted quicker. Just assuming though. Codfan 05:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Codfan It's a Magpul, it's on the trivia section of the page. However, it's only for aesthetic purposes.- BURNBAG 83!! 09:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's called a handling loop, it's for gripping the magazine easily. The one here is basically a Magpul loop. Also, STANAG is just the name given to NATO weapon standardisation of military systems; everything from ammunition to portable bridges has a STANAG certification. When you talk about STANAG magazines you're talking about the NATO standard 5.56 and 7.62 mags as a rule. Also a G36 can't fit a magazine from an M4, the G36 mag and magwell aren't STANAG compliant. Evil Tim 18:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Since we are talking about mags here why does the SCAR H have a thrity round mag in campaign? ::Most likely so that the player can down more enemies before reloading. CoD's campaign has always been less about realism and more about killing. 12:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) WTF Okay, I don't know why you always undo every edit. What's the problem? 1. Scavenger Pro = Max Ammo, everyone knows this. 2. Max Ammo is already mentioned one line below. 3. No other weapon page has the info about Scavenger, so why the SCAR-H? 4. The range is wrong. The weapon has a range of 1500-2000 and 500-1000 when silenced. (Source: http://denkirson.xanga.com/715966769/modern-warfare-2/ ).- And how can you be sure that the range figure you're quoting is more correct than the one we have already? 18:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Per Raven. ShepardLtCommander 18:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) How can you be sure the current range is correct? There is no source for them. :Now you're evading the question. The source's provenance. Now. 19:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :"The handling of weapons has changed, they have been moved to one of the game's "fastfiles", encrypted. Without that hard data, controlled testing is the alternative." :Is it that hard to understand? He didn't make those numbers up. He tested it. ::And did you not stop to think that's what we did as well? 13:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::My point is that "your" ranges are wrong. Anyway, I did a test to proof it. I tested the 3-shot-kill-range of the silenced M16A4 and the unsilenced MP5K. I went back until the M16 killed in 4 shots. At this point, the MP5 also killed in 4 shots. Then I went one step forwards and both weapons killed in 3 shots. Let's take a look at the ranges on this wiki: ::M16A4 + Silencer: 600-1000 ::MP5K: 900-1300 ::If these ranges were correct, the M16 would go from a 3 to 4-hit-kill at a range of 866,66 and the MP5 at a range of 1033,33. Hmm, weird? ::Now look at the ranges from CoD4 or DenKirson's MW2 stats: ::M16A4 + Silencer: 500-1000 ::MP5K: 750-1000 ::Now the M16 goes from a 3 to 4-hit-kill at a range of 833,33 and the MP5 at a range of... 833,33! Exactly the same range, which confirms my test. :::Pics or gtfo.- 17:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::And that's all you can say? Very sad... :::Weapon stats extracted from the game confirm the test above: http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=4943 :::SCAR-H has a range of 1500-2000 (500-1000 when silenced). 15:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Rate of fire Like the UMP, I tested the rate of fire of this weapon. All settings were reduced to the minimum and I shot the sky to ensure maximum frame rate. It took exactly 2,698 seconds to empty the (extended) magazine, so the real fire rate is at least 645 rpm. Please someone change that, I can't edit this page. 20:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 44 minutes for extended mags? not in this dimension or the next. MK 12 DIVISION 05:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) BO2 most likely a place holder, but it appears on the monitor in :File:BO2 unknown weapon in development.png SCAR-H is back! I used to play modern warfare all the time, it was my first Call of Duty game, I would have so much fun, and I owe alot of that fun to the SCAR-H, I'm so happy that it will be included in Black Ops ll, don't you agree? 09:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The SCAR is EPIC weapon !!! Piece of art ... It's my favorite weapon, tied with the M8A1. I love it. I was so overjoyed to see it back in BO2 I fell off the couch laughing for joy when I saw I could use it again.